This is what Eye Sex leads to
by kd111600
Summary: Addison's had enough of the eye sex with Alex...its time to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Eye sex. They had been having eye sex for two weeks now. When they were close to each other near patients or during surgeries, everything was fine. But when they past each other in the halls or look at each other from down the hallways, it was always eye sex.

Addison had had it. She couldn't take the eye sex anymore. The more they had it, the more hot it got, and the more she felt like Alex should be wearing a condom when they were doing it! She decided that she was a take charge kind of woman and she was finally going to put an end to all this eye sex she and her intern were having.

She woke up that morning feeling confident. She took a shower and did her hair. She reached into her top drawer and pulled out two items from the very back that hadn't been worn since she and Derek were actually happily married. She put them on, along with her pencil skirt and blouse. Then on went the 4 inch Prada heels. She put on some makeup, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

While driving to work, she called the hospital. She had to make some arrangements for the day in order for everything to work out like she planned, but she couldn't come off too specious either. The Charge Nurse told her everything should be fine, and she didn't sound the least bit curious as to why Addison had made the requests either. She pulled up to SGH and walked into work.

She was standing at the nurses' station, going on a few charts when she looked up and saw Alex walking down the hall towards her. And there it was. His eye sex. It started with those eyes of him staring her down like she was a piece of steak and he was a lion ready for a feast. He licked his lips in a sexy way that made Addison start to ache a little. She looked at him back. She licked her lips. Today she felt even braver. She took her pen and put it to her lips, licking the top and inserting just the tip into her mouth to lightly suck. Alex couldn't believe what she was doing with her pen. He started to walk slower just so he could watch more of her taste that pen. He quickly had to adjust his white coat so it covered his crotch, which was slowly beginning to bulge. 

They never lost eye contact until Alex was 2 feet away; at which point Addison drop her face and quickly went back to looking over the chart. When Alex reached her, she looked up like nothing had happened.

"Oh good, you're here. Good morning Dr. Karev. Here are the charts I need you to go through this morning. Every chart seems to be missing pages, and I want you to find them. Then I want you to check on every patient you have a chart for. Also, I need you to check on Mrs. Hartle in room 4133 every 30 minutes. She is having contractions, but they are coming very slow, but I do not want her to worry, so you'll be watching her until she's 10cm apart." Addison dropped 12 charts into his hands and started to walk away.

"But Dr. Montgomery this will take hours!" Alex screamed back at her.

"I have faith you'll get it done," Addison said, not even looking back at Alex. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was sitting in time out. That's what he was calling it anyways. He was shut up in a tiny room in the hospital, doing paperwork for Addison. As much as he wanted to fuck the woman until she screamed out his name, he truly hated her at the moment.

And what was with Mrs. Hartle? She had been in the hospital for 36 hours and was only 2cm dilated. Why couldn't the woman just give birth to her baby so Alex could stop checking on her?

Alex put down the chart he was working on for a minute and sat back. He started to think about Addison…and those long legs of hers…and that red hair…and the lips and the smile and the butt and the breasts. He wanted her. He wanted her bad. Telling her that day in the closet that he wasn't interested in her, didn't even find her attractive was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to not tackle her in that closet and fuck her until someone caught them in the closet.

Alex looked down and noticed his scrubs were getting tighter. 'Dammit!' he thought to himself. He hated himself for thinking about Addison like that and he hated himself even more for thinking about Addison like that at work. He couldn't exactly take care of it in the middle of the hospital.

He looked down at his watch and realized he had 12 minutes until he had to check on Mrs. Hartle. He decided he'd go up to the empty floor of the hospital, where he had found the little girl with super powers, and take care of him self. He knew he wouldn't be able to get Addison out of his mind until he took care of his erection.

He was in the elevator and on his way up when his beeper went off. "Dammit!" he said out loud to himself in the elevator. He pushed another button and got off at the fourth floor and walked to the nurses' station.

"Are you Dr. Kaerv?" asked a nurse who was obviously new.

"Yeah, I'm him. Why did you page me? What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed that this dumb nurse had interrupted his masturbation time. 

"This was left for you," she said, handing him an envelope and walking away.

Alex looked down at the envelope and saw that on the front, it had only "Alex" written on it. He opened it up and pulled out a sheet on paper. On it, typed, it said "Meet me in room 6412 ASAP". He thought that was weird. The sixth floor was kind of SGH's over flow floor. When one unit got too many patients, they started sending them to the sixth floor. It didn't happen much, which is why a lot of the floor was used for storage or training classes. To this day, Alex had never been up there for a patient.

He walked to the elevator and got in. He got off at the sixth floor and saw it was deserted. He was half wondering if someone was playing a trick on him and half was slightly creped out. He followed the signed and went to room 6412. He felt like being polite and knocking before he went in. When no one answered, he opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my God!" was the only thing that Alex could say. 


	3. Chapter 3

There, laid out on the bed, on her side, in a playboy-esqe fashion, was Addison. Addison in only a black lacey bra and matching black lacey panties. She still had on her heels too.

"Oh my God!" screamed Alex again.

"Well Kaerv, I didn't take you for such a pussy; standing there and screaming like a little girl," Addison said, smirking, enjoying the sight of Alex Kaerv nervous. 

"Uh…I…um…yeah…uh…" mumbled Alex, as he stood, staring at Addison's perfect body, in her underwear, not really having the ability to do or say anything else at the moment. 

Addison got up from bed and stood up in front of Alex. She put her hands on his chest and slowly leaned into him. She put her lips right up to his ear and whispered, "Now come on Alex…fuck me like you've been fucking me with your eyes for the past two weeks." She pulled back a little and let her eyes meet Alex's eyes. It took Alex exactly one second before his lips were crushing hers.

He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her; as if it was even possible at that point. His hands began to roam up and down her body; the body he had wanted for so long. He cupped her breasts and squeezed for just a second until his hands moved down her stomach and around to her back. He felt her ass and was so turned on when he realized she was only wearing a thong. He touched, caressed, and felt every part of Addison's ass.

Addison began to arch her body into Alex's. She wanted him; she NEEDED him. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted Alex to make her scream and moan and beg for more.

Their tongues were assaulting each other in their mouths. They couldn't seem to get enough other the other; couldn't taste enough of the other's mouth. Addison wrapped one of her legs around Alex's hip while he was pulling her into him more. Addison pulled back for a second and whispered into Alex's ear again, "Alex, fuck me NOW! I need you inside of me NOW!"

And that's all it took for Alex. He grabbed her ass again, and left her up, forcing both her legs to wrap around him. When he felt like he had a good hold on her, he slammed her up against the wall of the room. Addison, who had been kissing Alex's neck, suddenly looked up and moaned "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as she hit the wall.

Alex looked at her with that trademark smirk. "Oh, I see you. You like it rough don't you Addison Forbes Montgomery?" Addison could only moan a response. "Oh no. I want an answer Dr. Montgomery," he said, holding her in place against the wall, yet refusing to let her mouth touch him until she answered.

Addison kept kissing Alex's neck and then she looked up at him. She looked right into his eyes and said, "Fuck me Alex. Fuck me right now. Fuck me so good I forget about Mark and Derek."

Alex slammed his mouth down on hers. He was ready. He had been ready for this for so long and it was finally happening. He let her legs drop from his hips for just a minute. He pulled down his scrub pants and boxers while she pulled off his top. He stood there naked and Addison stood there drooling. "Like what you see Dr. Montgomery?" he said with a smirk. "Mmmhmm" was Addison's reply as she pulled him into her. 

They kept kissing while Alex unhooked her bra in one attempt, like Fonzi. And Addison pushed down her panties. He grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around his waist again, but this time, entering her wet hole was he did it.

Addison thought she was going to orgasm right there when he first pushed into her. Alex Kaerv was defiantly bigger than Mark or Derek. Addison was almost shocked, after the smirks on his face in the past few minutes, when she was at his mercy for sex, when Alex moaned into her ear "Oh God Addison…you're so wet…I'm not going to last long at all." It made Addison more turned on that 1)She was able to turn Alex on so well and 2)The Alex was man enough to admit that he knew he wasn't going to last very long. Addison took it as an opportunity to squeeze her legs tighter around Alex and kiss harder.

Alex took the hint and began thrusting. He thrusted hard because he got the sense that Addison liked it had. He was slamming her against the wall with thrust. And every time, he got deeper inside of her. He loved how she felt. He loved feeling her wet walls around his hard cock.

Addison started throwing her head back and moaning. "Oooohhh Alex!! Yes!! Harder Alex! Fucccckkk mee Alex!"

Alex held on to her as tight and he could and started fucking her as hard as he could. He couldn't do it harder. He physically couldn't do it any harder than what he was doing to her. "YESS!! Alex!! YES!!" Addison screamed.

"Oh God Addison…Adddddddisssooonn" Alex moaned right back.

"I'm coommmminnng!!" Addison screamed as she had an explosive orgasm that was better than anything Mark or Derek had given her.

"Ooooooooohhh yesssssssssss," Alex moan as he came inside Addison right as she was having her orgasm. 

Both Alex and Addison were panting, feeling incredibly out of breath. Alex was still holding Addison up and Addison had her arms wrapped around Alex's neck. When they finally regained their normal breathing, they looked at each other, with their foreheads touching. "Wow" is all Addison could say.

"Oh, that was nothing. Wait till round 2!" Alex said with a wicked grin.

A/N---ok. This is the first G.A. fic Ive actually completed. I would REALLY appericate comments! Also, I really kind of want to countine this fic...in my mind, Addison had her schedule cleared for the rest of the day...so she and Alex have lots of time. But if no one likes it, I guess it will just be round 1? Let me know! THANKS!!! 


End file.
